


Succumb

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 3/4 b girls say fuck it and go evil au, also has yuu boys are their dragons au, also maybe pedator?, but everything can be taken as platonic or romantic your pick, cant blame them their lives kinda suck, kinda appleshipping?, this is the grittiest thing I've written lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: After the revival of Zarc, the four reincarnations of Ray stand against him in Ray's place. However after countless battles, losses, and the desire to be reunited with their closest friend, three out of the four reincarnations cast aside their destined duty and join the Supreme King.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but the idea of the girls using the dragons is really appealing to me and like for some reason I really like ‘protags give up and fall into darkness’ trope lol.
> 
> Also I incorporated the “Yuu boys are actually their dragons” theory cause I love it.

Yuzu runs as fast as her tired legs will let her. The once beautiful ocean-sided town in the Fusion dimension is now in shambles and not a single soul besides Yuzu can be found. With the town deserted the only sounds that can be heard are Yuzu’s harsh breathing, her steps against the ruined ground, and the three metal bracelets hooked onto her belt loop that cling every time she takes a step.

She’s so tired. The remaining Lancers are nowhere to be found and each day Zarc’s reign expands further and further throughout the dimension.

_Maybe I should just stop fighting. Just like…._

Yuzu shakes her head.

_No I can’t. I have to sa_ _ve them. All of them._

Rin was the first one to stray. After the attempt of integrating Rin, Ruri, Serena, and Yuzu into Ray failed, Leo Akaba brought back the four girls hoping they could stand chance against Zarc.

And the four girls tried with all their might to defeat the Supreme King, but just like those who dueled Zarc before, they failed. Countless times did the girls rise back up and challenged Zarc hoping to bring Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo from the Supreme King’s control.

However a human being can only take so much before they reach their limit.

“ _I’ve had enough!”_ Rin had shouted halfway through one of the girls many duels against the devil. “ _Please….I just want to be with Yugo. I’ll do anything…”_

 _“Anything…?”_ Zarc parroted back with a smirk on his face. Zarc hummed, “ _Alright, I’ll let you be with Yugo. Just take off that silly little bracelet of yours, and join me. Then you and Yugo can be together forever.”_

That’s when it all fell apart.

Yuzu, Serena, and Ruri pleaded for Rin to reconsider, to see that it was a trap, but after everything that’s happened, after all the dimensions turning into a hellhole, Rin just wanted to be with her best, and only, friend. The Synchro counterpart took off the bracelet she once held dear and walked over to the Supreme King.

He smiled at her and for a moment his eyes turned blue, “ _We’re finally together, Rin.”_

Rin felt tears swell in her eyes, “ _Yugo…”_

The duel was canceled then and there. Zarc retreated with Rin holding onto him and left the three remaining Ray reincarnations with, “ _You three can join us too. All you have to do is get rid of those wretched bracelets.”_

Next was Ruri. 

Without Rin the duels against Zarc became even harder than before, and as such the Lancers went to greater lengths to assist the girls. 

Which unfortunately cost some of the Lancer their lives, including Shun.

It happened so quickly. One of Zarc’s attacks hit an abandoned building and it’s pieces were going flatten the three girls, to say the least. After finally getting his sister back, Shun refused to lose Ruri once again, so ran as fast as he could and pushed the girls out of the way.

Once the smoked cleared, Shun’s body could not be found through all the rumbled but blood could be seen pouring through the cracks.

Zarc took his leave after that, satisfied with what he accomplished; leaving Yuzu and Serena to drag Ruri away from battlefield.

The next time the girls fought the Supreme King Ruri was hardly there, and Zarc took noticed to that.

“ _You don’t have to alone, Ruri.”_ Zarc said in familiar tone which made Ruri’s head snap up and she was met with gray eyes “ _I’m_   _still here. Join me, and the two of us can be together, just like old times.”_

Ruri didn’t even waver for a moment when she took her bracelet off.

Finally was…

“Found you, Yuzu.”

Serena.

Yuzu turns her head to her Fusion counterpart and grits her teeth. She was too lost in thought to even notice Serena approaching her. She takes a step back but keeps her gaze locked onto the blue haired girl. “Serena.”

Serena says nothing but her gaze ends up on the three bracelets on her Standard counterpart’s waist. “You think you can fulfill Ray’s duty by yourself?”

“No,” Yuzu replies. “I’m holding onto them until you three come to your senses.”

Serena laughs, “Then you’re out of luck. Rin, Ruri, and I are quiet happy where we are.”

“With the death of thousands?” Yuzu snaps. “With Zarc going around destroying the four dimensions? Our homes?”

Serena says nothing, but narrows her eyes.

Yuzu glares at Serena and nearly starts to shake in anger. But no matter how hard she tires, she can’t hate Serena. So Yuzu takes a deep breath and asks, “Why are you here, Serena?”

“To get back what’s rightfully ours.” Serena answers. “Give back Odd-Eyes.”

“It’s Yuya’s.”

“Odd-Eyes belonged to Zarc first.” The Fusion counterpart scowls, “Now give it back.”

“No!” Yuzu shouts. She instinctively reaches for her pocket where Odd-Eyes is, making sure it’s still there. It was a nearly a suicide mission to retrieve Odd-Eyes from Zarc, this was the glimmer of hope the four dimensions has had in months, no way is Yuzu returning Odd-Eyes to the Supreme King. “Can’t you see that this wrong Serena? Has Zarc influenced you that much? _Please._ ” 

Serena snorts, “Maybe Zarc has influenced me, but it was my choice to join him in the first place.”

Yuzu frowns, “You were just angry at the moment, you can always come back and the four us can-”

“Shut. _UP.”_ Serena interrupts. “Don’t act like you know what Rin, Ruri, and I have been through. We don’t _have_  anything. Rin only has Yugo, Ruri has lost so many people including her brother, and the Lancers, my only friends, are nearly all dead. You? You have your father and all your friends back in Standard. You don’t know what it’s like to have nothing!”

“Serena-”

“And it’s because of _goddamn Ray_ that our lives are like this. Rin grew up in the slums with no one besides Yugo because _Ray_ wanted Rin to follow him. Ruri’s home got destroyed and she lost so many friends so _Ray_ could be revived. I never had a childhood or any friends and was kept as a prisoner because the Professor only saw me as _Ray._  You got a nice cozy home with a loving father and no war. Sure you might being experience our horrors now but the three of us have dealt with loss and isolation for _years_ and Yuzu, that wears a person down. So to hell with the dimensions, its not like I have people I want to protect.”

Yuzu doesn’t say anything for a few moments until she clenches her first as hard as she can, “I don’t understand, and I’m sorry those things happened to you three. But Zarc is the only killed Shun and Lancers, he’s the reason you and Ruri are alone.” Yuzu looks Serena dead in the eye, “And even if you have no one close to you to protect you should still try to protect people - it’s human nature to help each other survive.” 

Serena grits her teeth, “You really are the one who’s most like Ray.” Serena activates her duel disk and places a card on it, “If you won’t give back Odd-Eyes, then I’ll take it back by force.”

Above Serena a terrifying purple dragon manifests thanks to Solid Vision and roars at Yuzu, as if the dragon itself is mad at Yuzu for taking Odd-Eyes.

Yuzu glares.

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

No.

Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom.

Serena looks up at the dragon with something akin to joy and wonder, “Yuri and I never got to have a bond because of the Professor, but at least we’re making up for lost time now.”

“What-” Yuzu looks at the dragon with a cross between horror and marvel. Is Yuri really that dragon? Then…..

“So, you see why Zarc wants Odd-Eyes back.” Serena says as she looks back to Yuzu.

Yuzu clutches Odd-Eyes - no _Yuya -_ even harder. “I’m not going to let you, Serena.”

“You can’t stop me Yuzu.” Serena replies. “Starve Venom, attack!”

Starve Venom unleashes its plant-like whips and aims straight for Yuzu. The whips’ tips begin to separate and teeth appear surrounded by venom, surely one strike from this could kill Yuzu. And just when Starve Venom’s attack is about to reach-

It’s stopped by a large set of teeth from a giant red reptile with multi-colored eyes.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

And it’s not corrupted.

“Those damn bracelets,” Serena curses.

Yuzu jumps on top of Odd-Eyes and holds onto it’s horns. “Yuya and I are going to stop Zarc. We’re going to save you, and Yuri, and everyone else. We will fulfill Ray’s legacy.”

Serena takes the moment to jump onto of Starve Venom, “We’ll see about that.”

Both ready their duel disks and, 

“Duel!!”


	2. Chapter 2

The view from the Tops is as beautiful as Rin always imagined. The sky is clear of roads and smoke, the lights are dazzling, and everything is so clean. A perfect place to watch Supreme King Dragon Servant Clear Wing - Yugo - destroy the Synchro Dimension.

_St-_

The Synchro Dimension is disgusting, and Rin has no qualms watching people and buildings alike burn up in flames. The people and city itself are vile. Letting only those who win and win and win have comfortable lives and making it impossible for those at the bottom to become winners.

Zarc has no need for such a place in his universe.

_-op!_

Some duelists -a blue haired one who used a bee-like deck and an old man using a card-like deck - who had dared to oppose her and Yugo told her that the Synchro Dimension has changed. That everyone - Tops and Commons alike - came to the decision that the system was wrong and were making strides to create a City where Tops and Commons didn’t exist.

“Bullshit…” Rin slips out.

Rin was held captive in the Fusion Dimension for a couple of months, and in that short time everyone just magically decided that the world they were living in was vile and corrupt and wrong? Where was that epiphany ten years ago? Five years ago? A year ago? Why was this decision made when she wasn’t there? When she couldn’t see the change with her own two eyes.

_Stop!_

“Oh, Ray?” Rin recognizes that voice anywhere. It’s like her’s but distinctively not. “Say Ray, when you split the world into four did you get a say in how the dimensions were formed? Did you make the Synchro Dimension like this or was fate just cruel?”

Silence.

Rin sighs, looks like Ray’s connection to her has been cut off once more. Maybe it was because of Zarc’s growing influence on her or maybe Ray doesn’t have the power to keep in contact with her reincarnations especially since she made no contact with them for fourteen years, even with Zarc’s coming and them being kidnapped by Ray’s father.

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” Rin walks over to edge of the balcony and sees Supreme King Dragon Servant Clear Wing flying towards her, most likely so Yugo can receive praise from Rin, “this dimension won’t exist soon anyways.”

* * *

 

With Heartland already being in shambles from the inter-dimensional war, Ruri and Yuto’s job of destroying the XYZ Dimension is fairly easy and doesn’t take much time.

So with Zarc’s quota of destruction for the day met, Ruri and Yuto have decided to reside onto of the few still standing buildings. Ruri lays on the floor curled up next to Supreme King Dragon Servant Dark Rebellion. Ruri starts scratching one of Yuto’s wings and the dragon lets out a pleased mummer.

Ruri laughs, “You always did like when I ran my fingers through your hair back when-”

When there was no war.

When people weren’t getting carded so they could used to bring back one girl.

When Shun was alive.

Yuto nudges gently at Ruri dragging her out of her thoughts and looks at her concernedly.

“Sorry, Yuto,” Ruri smiles sadly, “I was thinking back to when we were all together.”

Yuto roars, loud enough to scare away birds who were nearby the building they are located at. Ruri stares at the dragon and a few moments later she understands what Yuto is trying to convey.

“You’re right, Yuto,” Ruri reaches for the card holder on her belt, the one where she only puts important cards like Supreme King Dragon Servant Dark Rebellion. “We are together.”

In the card container were four XYZ cards and Ruri smiles when she looks at them.

Fairy Cheer Girl.

Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf.

Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon.

And RaidRaptor - Rise Falcon which is covered in blood.

Ruri holds the cards close to her heart, “The six of us are together, forever.” Ruri frowns for a moment and sighs, “I just wish Sayaka, Allen, and Kaito didn’t scream when we finally found them.”

* * *

 

Serena takes in the sight of the harbor town in the Fusion Dimension, a place that was so close her entire life but never got the opportunity to visit or explore.

Supreme King Dragon Servant Starve Venom roars loudly above the girl and Serena scoffs lightly, “Give me a second to look, then you can destroy everything, Yuri.”

Yuri reluctantly obeys, he understands that the Professor has taken much from Serena - including the all the opportunities for them to meet in their younger years.

Speaking of Professor…

Yuri growls angrily and Serena turns to see the man who started this whole ordeal in the first place. The fusion counterpart frowns, “Are you here to see Yuri and I destroy this town, Professor?”

The man is covered in scars and bruises, and hardly looks like the commander he once was. He looks weak and when he doesn’t speak, Serena continues, “Because I know there’s no way you can stop us.”

“Please…” the Professor breathes out. “You must stop this. You must stop Zarc.”

Yuri is about to fly over to the Professor when Serena raises her arm, making the dragon stop all motions and grumble in annoyance.

“I ‘must?’“ Serena parrots back. “Are you demanding that from one of your soldiers or your dead daughter?”

The Professor’s eyes widen, “Ser-!”

“Because I’m neither.” Serena cuts him off. “I stopped being your soldier when I joined the Lancers and I have never been your daughter. And right now I’m one of Zarc’s followers and there’s _nothing_ you can do about that.”

Serena can’t help but find joy in the way the Professor is looking at her.

No longer is he looking at her like one of his many brainwashed soldiers.

No longer is he looking at her like she’s a ghost of someone.

No longer is he looking at her like she’s a piece of some grand puzzle.

Now he looks at her like she’s a devil.

Now _she is free_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get working on Step Forward in a few days, school,s hectic haha


End file.
